The rider, the new world and thepandora
by jhonb666
Summary: A kid from our world is sent to the freezing world and there he must face not only the nova but also the people that hides in the shadow wanting his power while living his life in west genetics. ocxharem, M for some blood, gore and nudity
1. Chapter 1

''freezing'' normal talk  
><em>''freezing''<em> thought  
><strong>''freezing''<strong> combo henshin and moves

OK, new guy writing his first story so don't hope too much but anyway enjoy the story

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Prologue**

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Those are the sounds being heard in a city in Norway, there stood a ten story high humanoid being hovering slightly above the ground using its blade like whip arms attacking a group of people jumping to dodge those arms. As they landed, there stood a group of girls wearing maroon colour uniform with white stripes and matching thigh high skirts.

''We have got to stop it before it reaches the next town'' said a dark skinned girl with short white hair.

''How? that thing took out our limiters and there is not an opening we can use to destroy it'' said a red hair ponytail girl while gripping her scythe

''Bickering like this won't help, if we can't stop it at least we can hold out till help arrives.'' a blonde hair girl told them

''Fine.'' both of them said together.

''Since you guys are done, how about we get back on the situation here.'' said a brown haired girl with a pair giant pair of gauntlets with claws on the fingers

As they ready themselves for an attack, **''SCANNING CHARGE''** was heard and then they look up and saw three rings above the giant and what look like something going through them before making contact with it and then the giant exploded leaving a small crater where it stood. the girls slowly and cautiously head towards the crater and there they saw a figure dressed in a black body-suit while its face is shaped like bird clad in red on top, its hands were yellow in colour with what look like claws on top of its hands with lines connecting it to a round chest plate while its legs were green in colour with lines connecting upwards to the chest plate while the chest plate correspond to the colours on the body with faces from the top, an eagle, a tiger and a grasshopper. On its waist lies a blue and black belt slanted to one side with coins inside three slots and on the right side is a circular shaped object.

As the figure approach's them, they readied their weapons and the red hair said ''who the heck are you supposed to be''  
>''OOO'' the figure said ''kamen rider OOO'' before a flash of light shine and there stood a teenage boy wearing the same belt as the figure and said ''well, looks like I am a long way from home, mind if I join you guys'' while the girls look at him weirdly.<p>

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter1 The belt the arrival and the Pandora**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

''ughhhhhh... Why can't mornings be more pleasant.'' Yo the names Jason Namikaze, as the name suggest I am half American and half Japanese. I am 18 years old and living on my own since my home is further than the university I am in. I am 5'3 which is slightly short for a guy my age but I make up for it by having a lean and mean body shape, tight six pack and flexible despite that, I'm good in capoeria, muay thai, and a little of akido , an angular shaped face with blue eyes and a messy sun-kissed blonde hair which can never be tamed. I am somewhat of an otaku but it is mostly based on kamen rider where my favorite are kabuto and OOO, I collected all of OOO medals even the movie special with the sword and some cell medals for it and I even got the hyper zecter for my kabuto belt. Yeah life for me is just great but I feel like something is missing in my life but then again its not like something is going out of nowhere and drag me to another world just to screw with me.

As soon as i thought of that while walking towards my friend's house for a visit, a black portal appeared in front of me and then suddenly a hand came out and drags me into the portal and then my world suddenly went black.

''Hey, wake up'' I jump up as soon as I heard the voice, my eyes started to dart around the area then it lock onto the person there which was a small girl who is about 7 or 8 years old looking at me curiously said ''what are you doing in the middle of the field huh?'' while tilting her head cutely.

''Field, what is she talking about?'' I thought but then I realized that I really am in the middle of the field then a thought came into my head ''oh crap, how in the world did I even get here? That hand, it probably took me and drops me somewhere but where. hmm how this get here, I thought I left them at my house'' because there were both my rider belts and my medal book which still have my complete collection of my medals but my kabuto and hyper zecter aren't there but the belt is. then I heard a voice calling out towards my direction and I saw a woman coming towards us who I guess is the kids mother and she looked worried but didn't mind cause that's more or less normal when you see a stranger near your family so I played the kid who has amnesia and lied to them. Thankfully, they bought it then they told me I was near a city in Norway but I felt weird because I don't even know Norwegian and I am talking to them normally then I thought what else has been done to me in that portal.

As I was being led into their house, I check on my stuff which was only my belt and my medal book, I started fiddling with my coins then I realized that the coins felt like metal rather than plastic and same goes for the belt but my OOO only has the middle piece and not the strap so I tried something after I got settled in their house so I willed my kabuto zecter like in the show and surprisingly it came into my hand, after that little experiment I let it go and it flew out somewhere waiting for it to be called again. Later that night, the kids father came back and they explain my situation to him and he agreed to help me out with it, then we had a good dinner when suddenly a siren was heard then the family started to panic so did I because I don't know whats going on.

''It's a nova alarm, we have got to hurry and get out of here'' when suddenly two huge humanoid being appeared out of nowhere. One in the city in the distance and one right in front of us. They were hugging each other and waited for it to kill them but not on my watch, so I put on my zecter belt and willed kabuto zector in my hand and when it came I slid it into my belt and said

''Henshin''

**''HENSHIN''**

A robotic voice came from the belt and then hexagon like things covered my body and once it finished my body was wearing grey and bulky armour with a blue visor on it. This was kabuto cast on mode; the family look on in shocked as they saw my transformation. The giant being then did something weird and I saw we were in a dome like structure and then suddenly my body felt heavy and I saw that the family was the same as me. Thinking fast I shifted the horn of the beetle on my belt, the belt started to his and my armour disengage slowly then I pulled the horn facing the other side and called out.

''Cast off''

**''CAST OFF''**

**"CHANGE BEETLE"**

Soon as that happen, my armour came of and there my new armour came which was red in colour with a horn connecting onto my helmet and there I became kamen rider kabuto.

Then I said ''clock up''

**''CLOCK UP''**

Time slow down after I did that. I quickly grabbed the family and took them out of there, as soon as I took them away to a nearby area they were shocked to say the least where one moment they were looking at my armour and behind them was a giant being that was called a nova next they were a few miles away from the nova.

''Run and don't look back, I handle them and I find you guys later.'' I said to them and they took off, I look back to the being and then clock up back near it but staying away from the dome shaped area it was producing. It saw me and suddenly it attack me with its blade like whip arms and I dodge it with ease using clock up then I jumped on its arm and ran towards its chest and I use my kunai to attack it. I managed to scratch its armour but not enough to break it then it was healing its armour as soon as I cut the next part.  
>With my clock up running out soon and nothing I did could scratch it then an idea hit me and I pressed the button on my bet<p>

**1**

**2**

**3**

The sound came out I shifted the horn back to the side then I yank it right back and I called out ''rider kick''

**"RIDER KICK"**

Electricity shimmer towards my horn and then back down to my leg, afterwards I jumped and kicked the armour on the giant and I managed to break it then I saw its core so I tried the rider kick one more time and aim for its core. As soon as it shattered, it started to shake and I jumped quickly and clock up to a nearby area, when I ended it exploded leaving behind a good sized crater. When I was about to go and help handle the next one, a group suddenly appeared in front of me which I saw consisted of girls wearing maroon coloured uniform which look liked school uniform and the guys wearing a grey suit with matching vest by the look of it.

The leader was wearing a brown coloured uniform that covered her body which look like a twenty something year old woman came out and said ''who are you and what are you doing here'' while she carefully eyed me.

I slowly moved my hand and pointed to the sky like how tendou souji did it in the series and said his famous catchphrase ''Ten no michi o iki, subete o tsukasadoru! orema namea kamen rider kabuto'' then I clock up and headed towards the next nova in the city leaving them dumbfounded.

I reached the outskirts of the city and saw that the nova was destroying buildings right and left, I saw a group of girls look like they need help so I dehenshin myself and wanted to take the belt off but then my belt suddenly disappear and I was shocked for a bit but then it hit me  
><em>"Maybe it did that so I didn't need to change between belts all the time"<em> I thought then I put on the OOO buckle and the strap came out and locks onto my waist, I took out the Taka, Tora and Bata medals from my medal book and put them into the slots. I tilt the buckle to the side while taking out the OOO scanner and scan it like the show did and said

"Henshin"

**"TAKA"**

**"TORA"**

**"BATA"**

**"TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA"**

The song came out and holographic medals surround me then ended it with my TATOBA combo armour. If it weren't for the situation right now I would be screaming like a fan boy because I managed to transform into my favourite kamen rider but I focused back my attention to the nova in the city.

Lights shine into a line straight to my legs and they transform into the Bata legs, then I jumped onto the nearest building. After that, I took out the scanner and scan my buckle one more time. A voice came out of the belt and said

**"SCANNING CHARGE"**

Power filled my entire body then I jumped right on top of the nova and three rings of light came below me as I descended onto the nova. I connected both my legs on top of the nova and went straight through it. The nova then exploded as I went through its core straight down to the ground but strangely no damage happen on my armour.

Dust and debris were all around me; once it settled down I look at the carnage around me when I noticed another group of girls wearing the same uniform like I encountered before.

A waist long ponytail red hair girl said to me "who the heck are you"

I chuckled and told them "OOO, kamen rider OOO"

"Kamen rider OOO?" a brown haired girl with both her eyes closed asks tilting her cutely

I looked at them as they tried to figure me out and sigh a little bit and told them this "well looks like I am a long way from home, mind if I join you guys?"

They look and me weirdly and I thought to myself _"this is going to be a long day for me"_ as I look at the starry night sky.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**And cut, so what you guys think. Review and comment but don't flame too much please. **


	2. Chapter 2

"freezing" normal talk  
><em>"freezing" <em>thought  
><strong>"freezing" combo henshin moves**

**OK, got some good feedback at the moment with a question so here it is**

Slifer374: I wanted him to have both OOO and kabuto is because OOO is more or less adaptable to almost every situation he might encounter and kabuto, well I like him the most out of all the riders I seen both character and rider that and he has better speed than OOO does, I think. anyway, OOO will probably be the main because kabuto is more towards pure speed combat but I try to have him come out from time to time.

**And with that, on with the story**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 2 The school the untouchable queen and the glutton**

The door of the V22 osprey open up as I saw a guy no more than 15 years old with black hair and brown eyes walked up the ramp, he introduce himself as Kazuya Aoi to us and went to the seat next to mine while the opposite side of us was the brown haired girl I met earlier in this world. I fiddled with my hair a bit and thought back about how I ended up in this situation.

**Flashback**

I was walking down a hallway while being flank by two girls wearing the same brown uniform taking me to somewhere, I was freaking out at the time but didn't show it on my face but it isn't for the situation right now.

The reason I am freaking out is that when I dehenshin as OOO, all of the core medals suddenly went inside my body but thankfully not the cell medals I had at the time which was good but I am not sure if I am going to become some kind of greeed or something. Hence, my predicament right now but since nothing happened along the way here, I filed it for panicked later section. What? wouldn't you be panicking if medals created by alchemist that has the power to conquer the world somewhat entered your body and nothing happens to it especially the purple medals so sue me if I am a little paranoid about it.

Anyway, they took me into a room and I saw that there were two people inside, one of them look like a nun of some kind judging by the clothes she wore and the other was an old man who was staring me down as if he was reading me or something. I steeled my nerves a little and sat down on the chair provided.

The old man dismissed the two girls and they walked out the door._"guy must be top of the chain of command if what I can tell, play your cards right Jason or you might end up on the wrong side of the field." _I thought.

"So, MR Namikaze my name is Gengo Aoi and to my right is sister Margret but we will get to her later, for now I would like to talk to you about your situation and how did you have those weird armour that you were using earlier to fight the nova and please don't use the amnesia story because I know is bull."

_"How did he, ahhh what the hell, got nothing to lose anyway."_ So I told them about how I got here, the belt , and their history while not telling them that the kamen rider are nothing more than shows that people watch.

"Interesting." he said before looking at the sister and ask her "what do you think?"

"He will make a nice addition to the school" she said smiling.

"So be it, you are going to be transferred to west genetics tomorrow with my grandson. Before that I will give you some information about this world cause you will need it.

After giving me the simple version of this world, the next day a V22 osprey came and pick me up from the building and the person who greeted me was one of the girls I saw in Norway. She introduced herself as Chiffon Fairchild with a smile on her face and we chated a bit before picking up the next student.

**Flashback end**

_"Truth to be told, I thought that the old man grandson would be something but he look just like and regular guy. Wait till he finds out that I beat 2 novas on the same day before even entering the school, won't that be a laugh when I see his expression." _I thought while looking at him listening to Chiffon explaining to him about something called an erinbar set while setting my tie on my uniform which consists of a white shirt with a yellow blazer and black pants and shoes

When we landed the doors opened and we were greeted by another girl who had bluish waist long hair, she introduced herself as Ticy phenyl and we did the same.

Chiffon gave us a tour around the campus and i thought that it was a little to big for normal standards and when I asked Chiffon about it, she said that the girls tend to fight a lot so they had to expand it to avoid property damage.

I sweat drop a bit and thought _"wow, high school drama much."_ when suddenly a wall exploded out of nowhere, I grabbed Kazuya to one side to avoid what was happening. Once the dust settled down I saw two girls staring down at each other.

One was a red head tied into pigtail with chains coming out of her back while the other was a blonde carrying a sword of some kind and her uniform look different than the girls I seen here. Hers consists of a long red dress that reaches to her ankles with gold accents. The dress is open at the top, giving view to her shoulders and breasts. The sleeves have crowned shoulder guards that bear the Genetics emblem. For footwear she wears brown heeled, laced boots which reach up to her knees over long stockings with brown garter belts.

As they still staring down at one another, I heard Kazuya say something but didn't get so I try hearing it again while ignoring the red heads gloating. But all of a sudden, he jumped at the blonde hair girl after shouting something about you are alive and what not, I was shocked to say the least because a kid just tackled a girl he himself doesn't recognized and after that he created a freezing field out of nowhere before fainting.

After that 'ahem' incident, we continued our tour while Chiffon was warning Kazuya about the girl he tackled which he thought was his sister which we then know her name was Satellizer L. Bridget, man what a mouthful, who was also known as the untouchable queen and the kid just cost her ranking in the match. I prayed a little bit for him after hearing about her reputation from Chiffon.

As we were walking down the road, a nus stopped nearby us and the person that came out was the girl in question but she had a patch on her right eye and some bandages from what I can tell on her arm.

Kazuya walked up to her and apologized to her and some what failing miserably I might add as she tried to ignore him which was the opposite of how Chiffon describe her but I filed it for later and decided to get him out before he hurts himself then all of a sudden the girl that we saw earlier came out of nowhere and challenged Satellizer to another match and I thought _"oh crap, this isn't gonna be good, kids gonna be a magnet for trouble if stuff like this happen on his first day here." _sighing for what might be for many days to come.

The girl identified herself as Ganessa and she wanted to humiliate Satelizer again just for the heck for it and started attacking her.

I watched in amazement at how these two girls fight each other. As Ganessa started attacking Satelizer with her chains, Satelizer used her sword to parry and dodge with ease while cutting them up in the process. Ganessa then turn into a bluish aura surrounding her and immediately went back on the attack.

The turning point was when Satellizer stumbled back a little and Kazuya caught her and ask if she was ok, she mumbled something with a tint of pink on her cheeks and quickly went back into the fight while forgetting her weapon. When Kazuya shouted to her about it, she turn around and that's when Ganessa attacked her and tied her with one of her arm hanging above her head.

She wanted to cut her arm off but Kazuya interfered and shielded her but he was smacked on the face like a bag of potatoes, I prepared my belt but suddenly Satellizer came back up with a bluish aura surrounding her and she took her sword to deliver the final blow on the girl in which case was her clothes being ripped apart showing her naked body. I hanged back to see where this was going next but two people came down and pointed their weapons at her, one was a brown shoulder length haired woman with a spear while the other was a green haired with daggers in her hand and they were telling here to stand down.

She looked at them for a second and then returned back to normal while magically repairing her clothes in the process. She then proceeded to walk away. I looked at her then at Kazuya and wondered what have gotten myself into. We reached our dorms and somehow I became Kazuya's next door roommate in which they said that they had no more room at the third year dorm in which I thought _"bullshit"_ but shrugged it of as something the old man would do. We were greeted by a cheerful guy named Arthur who is Kazuya other roommate and after that we went to bed to sleep for the night.

The next day I went into my class after greeting Kazuya and Arthur in the morning and least to say they were shocked that I was a year 3 student living near them but they didn't mind it. I stood outside and waited for the teacher to call me in and as she did, I went in and introduced myself.

Inside the class I saw that some of the girls in my class are the ones I met the first time I came here but nonetheless the teacher called me to sit near a blonde hair girl near the window named Elizabeth. I went to the seat and the class started.

The class was interesting for me maybe because I am not from this world but still I couldn't help but think maybe that hand that drag me to this world was probably a nova or something but without any thing going for me I dropped it for now.

The class ended normally and as I was packing my stuff, I was approach by Elizabeth and she said this "well, looks like we are in the same school hope we can get along"

"Thanks, I hope so too." I answered

"The third years have the pool at night so do you want to come and meet some of my friends" she offered

"I guess, since I got nothing better to do tonight" I answered.

"OK, see you tonight" she said before walking out of the room like a princess

I met Chiffon outside my classroom and she was surprised that I was in the same class as her just as I was but she just smile and ask me what Elizabeth asked me and I said she invited me to the pool with her friends. When she heard that, her smile got wider that it started to freak me out a little and ask if I was going so I said yes but I probably might not make it if I can't find it.

"Don't worry about it" she said which creep me out a little with that smile of hers.

We said our goodbye and I went to meet up with Kazuya in the cafeteria. when I saw the food they had, I nearly dropped my jaw at the sight of it because the food are from all over the world and they were free from what I heard from a girl with short orange hair who was named Kaho but then I saw a long line in front of a shop called Burger Queen which I sweat drop at because of its popularity but didn't mind it so I grabbed a Japanese plate breakfast with lemon tea on the side while Kazuya had steak and Kaho had the burger

As we were finishing up our plate, a voice came out of nowhere and when we turn to see Satellizer walking towards the Burger Queen and every one there moved aside like she was a plague which was sad in my opinion.

She dropped one of her bag and Kazuya being a good guy decided to take her bag and called out to her but she ran off. Kazuya look sad a little so I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and went with him to take it to her. As we got to the roof, I went to another side of the roof while leaving Kazuya to interact with her which was funny too say the least when Kazuya poked her in the breast and not get killed because of it.

"What are you doing up here"

I turned around to see a petite white hair girl looking at me angrily while tapping her foot.

"So, are you gonna answer me or not"

I raised an eyebrow and said "nothing much but a comedy train wreak"

She raised her eyebrow before I look back to see a Satellizer pointing her sword at a girl with blue hair with three guys next to her and poor Kazuya in between the standoff.

The blue haired girl jumped back and materialized 4 daggers out of thin air and send it straight at her and she used her sword to deflect them as she went in and give a downward slash at her but the blue hair dodge to the left and took one of her daggers and give Satellizer an x slash towards her legs.

Satellizer jumped to the side and stared her down with her sword at the ready.

the blue hair girl smirked and suddenly she vanish and appeared behind Satellizer and as she was about to stab her in the back Satellizer herself disappear and appeared a few feet away from her.

"How the hell did she managed to do accel turn, that supposed to be in the third year curriculum how did she learn it?" said the girl next to me.

I stared at her for a second before going back to the fight and I saw sparks flying as the use their speed to clash at each other and when they finally stop, the blue hair girls 'buddies' went behind her and pointed their arms at her and then suddenly they initiated their freezing on her. She got caught in it but managed to power jumped away from it but Kazuya unfortunately got caught in it.

I saw that Satelizer decided to help him but she got caught when the daggers stab her in some places and the freezing field isn't helping either. Then I saw something that made my blood boil, because I saw them stripping her and started taking photos of her. I took out my OOO buckle and strap it on and the medals that came out from my chest were the Lion, Tora and Cheetah medals. I was scared about using a full combo because I didn't try it out yet and didn't know how much it is gonna take out of me but I didn't care and put it in, shifted to the side while taking out the OOO scanner and did my thing while calling out.

"Henshin"

**"LION"**

**"TORA"**

**"CHEETAH"**

**"LATO-LATO-LATO-RA~TAH"**

The medals shine for a moment before dying down and my combo armour came out, my helmet was a yellow mane like design with blue visor while my arms were still the same as I first transform but my legs were yellow with some black spots pattern on it. This was kamen rider OOO LATORATAR combo. Using the cheetah legs, I dash to that side of the roof to take out the guys while using the Tora claws to rip their phones to shreds before anybody realized anything.

As soon as the bluenett look behind her to see what happen, I gave her a vicious right hook and she flew to one side.

She looked at me angrily and shouted "who the hell are you interfering her punishment for disrespecting me"

I didn't respond and use cheetah and charge at her once more, she parried by using her accel turn while using her daggers to block my claws, sparks flew once more as I gave another slash to her midsection while she guarded before using the other daggers to charge at me. I ducked and charge at her giving a backhand slash to her legs, she jumped and use the daggers to target me like a homing missile, as they were about to hit me I rolled out of the way and we resume combat once more if it weren't for the fact that Satellizer came from behind her and gave a kick to her chest while pinning her down with her sword ready to strike her down with a vengeance.

I was about to stop her before Kazuya use his freezing on her, I was mildly surprised at how he was able to control he's freezing but I was starting to get disoriented so I dehenshin before it got anyworse and as I did that, I staggered before I was caught by Chiffon who I didn't notice was there with Ticy. She gave me a warm smile before I look back to see Kazuya managing to calm Satellizer down from killing the girl even if she deserved it, which she stand down much to our relief and walked back down the stairs before passing by one of the teachers.

I gave Kazuya a grateful glance before being taken to the infirmary with my arms on Chiffon and Ticy's shoulder while on the other side of the roof stood the white haired girl who was looking at the situation in shocked.

"How the hell did he manged to keep up with accel turn and combat Miyabi even if she wasn't all that good but he could handle her like it was nothing and he was pushing her back by the look of it, I need to tell Elizabeth about this." She said to herself before walking away .

As I was being taken to the infirmary, Chiffon look at me curious and ask me how I got like this but I looked away and tried to avoid the question with a joke but she gave me her creepy smile that promise pain on the way to the infirmary so I sigh and told her I will tell her later at the date at the pool tonight which she giggled like a little school girl while pestering her friend about what to wear tonight and gave her a sympathetic look while thinking to myself_ "what have I gotten myself into" _as we went to the infirmary to check me out before my date tonight with my classmates tonight.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**And that's all for now, as for some clarity, Satellizer will not be in the harem but will act like a little sister to the OC since she is technically younger than him and as for the medals coming out like Eiji did in the show with the purple medals, I will answer that at the next chapter or at a later date. The timeline is because I felt like it at the time because it gives me a base for the story and I try to make the fights longer if it is kinda boring to you guys but don't get your hopes up too much cause I am still new at this so review and leave me a comment. Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

'freezing' normal  
><em>'freezing' thought<br>_**'FREEZING' COMBO HENSHIN/ MOVES**

**School work held me back but here is the latest chapter**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 3 the pool date the enforcer and the presidents** **plan**

The doors of the infirmary open as I got out of there, after my fight with the girl who was called Miyabi with my full combo I was nearly exhausted and had to let Chiffon and Ticy take me to the school's infirmary. There I met the school doctor who was the green hair woman dressed like a professor when I first got here, they dropped me off and then went back to class not before Chiffon reminding me about the pool date tonight at 8 with that smile of hers in which I nodded dumbly when the doctor chuckled at my expense

As I was going to my dorms to prepare for my date, I saw Kazuya there so I went and chat with him. He told me that Satellizer was punished and was sent to isolation which unnerved me a little cause she didn't start the fight in the first place but I couldn't do much about it but to console him with a pat on the shoulders while teasing him about his first crush to lighten up his mood a little.

Night time soon came and I went to have a light shower before wearing my swimming trunks that I got earlier which was red with flames at the end of it. _"Well, I could just not go and tell them tomorrow that I couldn't find it" _which was my train of thought before I heard a knock on the door. When I open it, I saw chiffon there with a smile on her face.

I asked what she was doing here. "Well, since you said you might not be able to find the pool so I decided to take you there, after all that is my job as the student council president to help you right?" with that smile that says _"come or else"_

I nodded and walked with her with just 1 thought that came into my head_ "shit"_

we walked for about 15 minutes before we came into a 2 story high building with glass tinted windows on the top, we went it to find that there were already people inside. Two of which I met when I first came here, one was the red head ponytail wearing a crimson red string bikini and the dark skinned one who was wearing a white strapless bikini.

I saw two more there which 1 I recognized was the white hair petite girl wearing a white one piece and another red head who was wearing a purple bikini. But the highlight of the day was Elizabeth who was wearing nothing but her birthday suit which in turn allowed my brain to shut down for a few seconds and blood rushing towards my nose in which I swore there was blood coming out of there before my brain rebooted and i shouted a little "what the heck are you not wearing anything!"

She smiled a little as Arnett smirked at my expense and said "wow, a shy type. you sure know how to pick em Elizabeth."

"Now, now, Arnett, you shouldn't tease him so much because he is probably not use to seeing this" said Elizabeth as I gulped and turn the other way with a blush on my face.

Suddenly, I felt two hands wrapped around my neck while my back was feeling something soft touching it. I turned around to see Chiffon smiling as she was wearing a light blue bikini while pressing her chest against my back.

"Oh, I think it's kinda cute to see him blush like that." said Chiffon while behind here was Ticy in her pink one piece.

"Ok, you can turn around now." said Elizabeth as I turn to a sight of her wearing a light blue bikini

I sighed in relief and she proceeded to introduce me to her friends. who were Arnett, Creo, Attia and Ingrid who I saw was in a brooding mood but filed it for later.

I also introduce myself to them and then Arnett decided to ask a question.

"Hey, why are you doing here anyway. I would have thought the chevalier would have gotten you to join their ranks?"

Which caused Ingrid to raised an eyebrow and said "what do you mean by that Arnett?"

"Oh yeah, you weren't there when we first saw him" she answered and told her about my power before Attia added her two cents in from what I did to Miyabi.

To say she was shocked was an understatement and she pointed at me before saying "You guys mean to tell me he destroyed a nova with move and that he was able to match our **ACCEL TURN, **that's got to be a joke men are nothing more than our support in neutralizing the novas freezing field."

That remarked earned a glare from me but Chiffon managed to diffused the situation before it got out of hand. Then Ingrid just up and left.

"What's her problem?" I asked and Chiffon told me no to worry about it then she pushed me into the pool. I got up and glared at her a little before she and the others came in the pool to join me. After That we swam until 11 and got back to our dorms and slept.

Morning soon came up the next day, I got up and did my daily rituals and went to school and just like normal the day ended without any problems.

As I reached my room, I saw Chiffon leaning against the wall and as a gentleman I let her in to my room. She went in and sat on my bed which I raised an eyebrow at her. She notice my confusion and smirked a little as she said "you didn't think I forgot that you promise me to tell me about those power of yours."

I widen my eyes and realize that I forgot about that because of what happen last night, I sigh and told her about the history of OOO and the kabuto zector. She narrowed her eyes somewhat about my story and I was starting to sweat a little before she open back her eyes to reveal her eyes were bright yellow which I thought were beautiful if not scaring me a little. She said "you are one of the few people that has seen my eyes and you knows what that means right?"

I thought about it a little before I widen my eyes and she notice it before she continue "thats right, I trust you with this and I know when someone is lying to me somewhat so do you mind telling me about your real story." with that creepy smile on her face. I knew my jig is up so I relented and told her about how I got here and how all this happen to me.

As I finished my story, she closed her eyes back and smile at me as she got up and walked towards me. I started to panicked a little as she got close to me but out of the blue, she grabbed me and planted a kiss on the lips. I was shocked a little before she pulled back and told me this "thanks for telling me so now we both got something on each other so don't go telling everybody about it before we get each other in trouble. Since thats out of the way, I want you to help me with something." I shook my head a little ad looked at her and asked "what?"

She then told me that she wanted to change the school system a little and that got me to raised an eyebrow before she giggled a little and said "the school system needs to change so that future generations can have a better life in this school" with determination in her eyes.

I look at her determination and I relented a bit before saying yes to help her and I had to ask how. She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips before she put a finger on my lips saying it was a secret before walking out the door. I touched my lips a little and thought to myself as I lay on my bed_"what the heck was that all about, arghhhhhhh I am so confused about this school. Oh well, no use racking my brain over this might as well sleep for now and think about this tomorrow."_

As I was sleeping soundly on my bed, something woke me out of our bed and that means somebody is going to get hurt and I can be sure that is going to be the one that woke me up because of the stress that I got from the kiss earlier.  
>I got out of my bed to find out what i going on in this crazy school.<p>

I got to the source of the noise to see Satellizer squaring off with Ingrid and her limiter by her side while Kazuya is talking somewhat to Satellizer. I face palmed a little and thought to myself _"that_ _kid is going to be the death of me I'm sure with the trouble he's bringing while dragging me along for the ride"_

I was about to step in when all of a sudden a freezing field came out of nowhere and I notice that it came from Kazuya. I then saw that Ingrid was on the ground face first with her Pandora mode on. I then saw the girl that fought Satellizer on my first day here saying something to Ingrid about that she was happy that she saved her friends by ordering them to escape and Ingrid was shouting about how it wasn't true and that they ran away somewhat.

I looked at her with a little pity and decided to make myself known and walked towards them, they saw me and I said this to her "obaa-chan said this: rules are meant to guide people, but people are the ones that make their own path to save others. Your friend decided her path to save her friends so stop dwelling on the past and make your own path for the future." In which I thought it was cool to be Tendou Souji a little before I saw the rage in her eyes and I quickly dodge her tonfa and I called kabuto zector to my hand and saying

"henshin"

**"HENSHIN"**

Hexagon shaped appeared and covered my body and I became kamen rider kabuto cast on. She didn't even bat an eyelash at it before she continue to attack me with a horizontal slash on my right side but I blocked it with my axe gun and I countered with a right uppercut on her chin. She got back up and gave me a sweeping kick, I jumped back a little and fire my gun at her. She dodge swiftly and jump, I was about to fire at her before suddenly she separated into 4 clones and they all attack me at they same time.

Sparks came out of my armour and I dropped to one knee while she continue the assault on me with that move of hers, she glared at me a little before saying "I guess that nova you defeat was nothing more than a fluke because I see you can't even help yourself."

"Thats because I'm just getting warm up, CAST OFF"

**"CAST OFF"**

My armour burst out and a horn was lock on my head before a voice said

**"CHANGE BEETLE"**

She was caught off guard a little by my transformation before she calmed down a little saying "so, how is that going to help you?"

"Like this, CLOCK UP"

**"CLOCK UP"**

From the eye of the others, it looked like I disappear and all of a sudden Ingrid suddenly screamed in pain as cut marks appeared on her body not enough to give permanent but enough to give her damage and it ended with me in front of her as I dehenshin while she fell down on me with her head on my shoulder and I said to her "I might not know how you feel but you shouldn't hold your feelings back because she is always looking out for you no matter where she is so just let it go." As soon as I finished she started to cry on my shoulders while I patted her back while saying calming words to her ear. After she calmed down a little, she back away a little before planting a kiss on my lips and for the second time today my lips were claimed by two different, deadly but beautiful women.

She pulled back and said thank you before her limiter help take her to the infirmary, I was stunned a little before I looked back to see Kazuya helping Satellizer up. I went up to them and they look at me before I flicked them on their foreheads, they flinched a little before I pinched the bridge of my nose and tell them this "you guys really need to stay out of trouble because one of these days you guys are gonna be the death of me.'' They looked at me dumbly as I walked back to my dorm and got back to sleep cause god knows I really need it after today.

The next morning as I head for my class, I saw Chiffon walking towards me and I said hi to her while thinking about yesterday when she ask for my help and the kiss she gave me. She put her hands around my neck as she got close and peck me on the lips, after that she pulled back and just smiled at me while I raised an eyebrow and said "so I guess that you don't want to keep it a secret."

"Nope" was her replied. As we walked the way to class, the crowd around us started to gossip about us and it unnerved me a little. I told her no nicknames and she pouted before she took out a black book which I didn't know had nicknames she made up yesterday.

During break time, I was sitting on a chair with Chiffon next to me. I had a burger set this time while she look at me saying "you know eating fast food might make you grow fat" I shrugged and answer "hey, you can't blame me because fast food calms me down, after all everyone is staring at us right now."which was true because other than me and Chiffon right now, the rest of the students are looking at us while saying stuff like "look, they really are together.'' or "why can't I get someone like that,'' which was creeping me out a little.

"Well I don't mind because I am gonna let them have a shot at you to" said Chiffon and just like that I did a spit take before looking at her with my jaw drop and my eyes widening.

"You did promise to help out with my plan so this is it, you see everyone here thinks that once a Pandora has chosen a Limiter, they are already lovers but I don't think so because I and my Limiter are nothing more than battle partners and we only meet each other when we need to train or when there is a nova. I am not saying I don't care about him but more like we didn't have that kind of chemistry in the first place, so this is what I meant by changing the schools system where the girls are allowed to go after you whether they have a Limiter or not."

"Why me?" I ask

"Because your the only guy here who isn't gonna become a Limiter and that you are the only One here who can fight us toe to toe." Chiffon told me with a smile before taking her handkerchief to wipe my mouth while I was still slack jawed at her proclamation before a voice came from behind me saying

"If thats the case, do you mind if I join in the fun." Who was Elizabeth as she came over and sat on the other side of me as she grabbed my left arm and squeeze it with her body while one of her hands stated to feel up my leg. What was even worst was that Chiffon did the same thing with my right arm and there I was sweating like hell and Chiffon declared is true, she practically painted a bullseye on my body and everybody is invited to play.

"Well now, guess that means I got a shot to." said a voice I recognized and I turn my head to see Ingrid with a small gleam in her eyes while her Limiter just gave me an apologetic look as I gulped.

Thats when I realized that every girl in the cafeteria was looking at me the same way while the guys were looking at me with either jealously or pity which I noticed, with that in mind I did what any sane man in my position would do. I scream and ran like hell, and with that the chase was on

"Hey guys, did you hear about the gossip today." said Kaho to Kazuya and Arther.

"No." said both of them.

"You guys really need to listen to gossip because turns out Jason and Chiffon are going steady." said Kaho with a smile on her face

"So, what about it?" said Arther curiously

"Because Chiffon allowed all the girls to go after him too and Elizebeth along with Ingrid also entered the chase too so he is up for grabs to any girls in the school, just think what would happen if got him, I would be the most famous girl in school with a hot new boyfriend next to me." continued Kaho with hearts in her eyes.

"I don't think Jason sempai is that kind of man Kaho." said Kazuya while sweat dropping with Arther nodding in agreement. Before they could continue, a scream was heard and they turn around and saw the man in question running from a horde of girls chasing after him.

Once they passed Kazuya said "yep, really not that kind of guy." with Arther nodding again in agreement while Kaho still had that look in her eyes.

"Come on Kazuya, looks like Kaho will be out of it for a while. Let's hurry back to our dorms and finished our homework." said Arther as Kazuya agreed and follow him back to the dorms.

Meanwhile...

The chase was still running hot as the girls chase me throughout the school and with that I scream to the heavens this."OHHH COME ON GIVE ME A BREAK HERE GODDAMN IT AND IF IT IS SOME KIND OF UNIVERSAL SICK JOKE THEN YOU SUCK." as I still tried to run away from them till the sun set.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**And thats a wrapped, sorry for the small fight because but I try to make it up during the end arc so by then comment but don't flame too much see ya**


	4. Chapter 4

''freezing'' normal  
><em>"freezing" thought<br>_**"freezing" henshin/moves**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 4 the picnic date the mock battle and the girl from Tibet **

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"God, did mornings get this annoying before I even arrived here?" If you guys think I'm not a morning person then you're wrong because the reason for this is because after the news that I was free game to all the girls even though I was seeing Chiffon started the scramble of the century, I had to outrun and hone my stealth to a level that would make the invisible man proud, hell I even had to transform just to get away from most of the third years and I think the teachers were eying me a little.

As soon as I got ready, I went straight to class but not before dodging another group after me, when I got there I saw Ingrid standing there and when she saw me, she walked up to me and planted a kiss on me. We parted a little and she told me this "I am going to have you this Saturday, no exception'' with a look that says "try and argue with me". I sigh and we walked into class ignoring the whining from the girls around us.

After the class ended, Chiffon approached me with her normal smile and said to me "well,well, looks like someones got a date and I didn't even get my shot yet." I looked at her with deadpan look before I open my big mouth saying "since you are my first girlfriend, you can join us if you want."

She looked at me with an even bigger smile on her face and I just face palmed myself because I realized I just dug my grave with a tombstone on it.

"Well since you insisted, I have got no choice but to accept. oh my what should wear hehehe." She said with that smile on her face. I relented because I can't fight off that smile of hers and just nodded. Later I head up to the roof to meet up with Kazuya cause the roof is my safe haven from the girls during free period. When I got there, I was surprise to see Satellizer there with three bags of burger queen in her hand,_ "how does she managed to fit all those burger is a mystery" _

"uhhh... thanks for helping us last night." she said to me nervously

I sigh and then flicked her forehead in which she yelped cutely. I chuckled and said this to her "no need for that, just be sure to stay out of trouble because gods knows both of you are gonna need it while dragging me along for the ride." They look at me weirdly before I told them to drop it.

Break was peaceful because none of the girls know where I went but that didn't help me after class as I had to use **CLOCK UP **to get away from them, damn my luck in this world.

The days fly by and then Saturday came, I woke up early and prepared some food for my date today. A knock was heard on my door and as I opened it, I saw both Ingrid and Chiffon waiting for me outside with in their school uniform which I guess is normal cause they don't allow Pandora's to go out unless there is a teacher following you or someone higher up which would be a dragged so we settled for a picnic date nearby but I was stunned that they managed to agree to this.

We settled down at a nearby tree next to a lake where they undress using their stigmata and in it were their swimsuit but I had to hang my clothes on a near by tree branch then we swam for a bit before eating the food I prepared which wasn't anything fancy but some sandwiches and onigiri. "mhmmmm these are quite good Jason, you sure know how to cook." Chiffon said

"I agree" said Ingrid

"It's nothing much, I have got to learn since my parents aren't here and I don't like convenience food too much." I answered them

After we finished eating, we lay down under the shade and relax with me in the middle while Chiffon and Ingrid laying on both my sides as we enjoy the afternoon sun.

"You know, it's kinda nice here enjoying the sun and not caring about what is going on." I said

"I guess its true since all we do here is learn how to fight and protect the people and because of that we don't even do stuff like this." said Ingrid

"Well, then its good that Jason here came right?'' Chiffon answer

I blushed a bit at the statement but nevertheless we still enjoy the peacefulness of nature. After we finished, we headed back to our dorms but not before both of them giving me a kiss on my cheeks and I stood there dumbfounded as I hold my cheeks where they kiss as both of them walked away while giggling at my expense.

The day after that in school I was called into the principles office, I headed in there to see sister Margret with a serious expression on her face which meant nothing good for me. "So, what did you call me here for?" I asked.

''Well, some off the higher ups are curious about your powers and some off them wanted to see it so they requested an exhibition off sort with you against some the Pandora here."

I sigh because I knew that some off them are going to find out about this and then asked "when and where."

"Tomorrow, the stadium. You will fight against the first, second and third year but I don't know who sorry.''

"Then I guess I better get ready then," then I walked out of there.

As I walked to the roof, I bumped into Kazuya and Arther with their food which I then joined as we head for the roof. We chat for a bit and then all of a sudden Kaho came out off nowhere and started firing question like a machine gun like

"How did your date go?"

"Did you and Chiffon or Ingrid do anything else?"

"What did you guys do?"

"Are you gonna chose one of them or anyone else?"

"I hear that you have to face off against us tomorrow, is it true?"

Now that got my attention because nobody knew about that yet anyway but I guess rumor travels fast and the look on Kazuya and Arther was priceless. _"Wish that I have brought my camera, wait I have my PDA oh hell to late."_

"You are gonna fight against a Pandora! Are you crazy," said Arther

"meh, I done it before" I said nonchalantly.

Arther again look shock at my declaration while Kazuya didn't think much about it cause he saw what I can do when I fought against Ingrid.

"Don't worry about it Arther, I am gonna be fine." I reassure him but my mind was having doubts about it since I don't know who I'm up against.

_"Oh well, no use worrying about it now. Guess I'm gonna wing it." _I thought grimly and just like that my day went by and tomorrow was game day.

Arena was jammed packed with students, I was in a locker room wearing the battle uniform for Limiters as I wait for my name to be called. Seriously what is this ancient Rome with me being the gladiator fighting the home team.

(In the comms room)

"well, looks like its about to start what are your thoughts general?"

"Who cares, I'm only interested in seeing that kids weird power and maybe 'persuade' him on how to make more of it sister." answer the general

"I suggest you don't because Gengo Aoi is keeping tabs on him." said sister Margret

"Che, that son of a bitch needs to learn that he needs to stop hiding stuff if he knows whats good for him."

The sister then look on with a frown on her face at the attitude.

(stadium seats)

"Are you sure he's gonna be okay, I mean sure he beat Miyabi a while back but I'm not sure this is a good idea him fighting the others because they got more skill then her, aren't you worried about him?" Arther said with worry

"Don't worry and shush, its about to start right now." said Kaho

"Good morning to all students, today we will hold an exhibition match between the Pandora's and Jason Namikaze. Now the rules are this, we will randomly select a number of students going from year 1 to year 3 where after each match there will be a 5 minute break, the only way to win is if either competitors are unable to continue, NOW LET ME INTRODUCE TO YOU JASON NAMIKAZE."

The crowd roar as I walked out to the field then a screen pops up and then it started to randomly blink on pictures of the students until it stop on three students. _"looks like my first match is a three on one handicap." _I thought before they came on to the field.

"Are the competitors ready?"

All of us on the field nodded, "Then, HAJIME"

I put on my belt and slid the medals in then I said "henshin"

**"TAKA"**

**"TORA"**

**"BATA"**

**"TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA"**

I grinned under my helmet because no matter how many times I see it, the shocked and awe look from the students is really funny to girls got ready with their volt weapons. One was carrying a rapier with a golden hilt, the other was carrying a chain with spear tips and the last one was carrying a spear with a flat spade-like blade on one end and a smaller crescent shaped blade on the other.

They surrounded me then the one with the chain threw her weapon at me, my claws came out and I swatted it away, one of them jumped and used the blade end of her pole to give a downward slash. I side stepped and swiped her midsection but the o with the rapier started stabbing at me so I jumped back and then ducked as the chain weapon swing above me, after that I used one of my claws to block the pole wielding girl crescent side as she tried to push me down with it, I let go of the dead lock and back handed the rapier that was coming at me then suddenly we were at a stare down.

(stadium seats)

"Wow, he is really going at it" said Arther

"Yep" was Kaho's answer

(comms room)

"well I must say that this is interesting but if this what he's got, then he must not be that great."

"I wouldn't count him out yet" said sister Margret as the people look at her with confusion.

(field)

"Time to mix it up a little." I said as I took out the medals and replaced them with the lion unagi and cheetah medals, then I scanned them

**"LION"**

**"UNAGI"**

**"CHEETAH"**

And again their shocked faces were still fun for me to watch as my armour change, my head and legs were the same when I use the **LATORATAH **combo but my arms were blue in colour and on it were whips that was attached to my hands. I then used the whips and latch onto the one with the rapier and threw her towards the chain wielder, she then side stepped but that cost her as I used cheetah legs and run up to her and wrapped the whips around her waist, then using the whips power, I send electricity through it and it shocked her until she passed out. _"that's one down" _I thought before dodging an overhead strike from the pole wielder, I rolled out of the way and then using both whips wrapped around her waist, she struggled a little before another electricity shocked her till she passed out.

I then turned to the last girl who was just getting up and when she did, she sweated a little as she saw her partners knocked out on the field. She steadied her rapier then she charged at me trying to hit me as she swiped at me though missing all of them before I used cheetah speed and then used unagi whip to wrap it around her then electrocute her till she passed and with that ended the first round.

The stadium was silent before it erupted with cheers as how the match went. "No way, he actually beat a Pandora and three no less." said Arther with his mouth wide open but Kazuya didn't look to shocked because he already seen what Jason could do and Kaho, well... "Yes! Now all he has to do is to beat the other two matches and I'll be rich." was her reaction as she was counting the earning on the betting booth which was the odds of a 40 to 1 chance of me beating a Pandora and a 99 to 1 of me winning the whole thing.

(comms room)

"That was amazing, looks like those medals of his have different weapons" said one of the generals.

"Like I said, do not underestimate him because he might surprise you." said sister Margret.

"but lets see how he handles the others."

After the break I was standing in the middle of the field waiting for my other opponents as I look at the screen until it stopped at eight different girls but I was glad that Satellizer wasn't in them but this would be a real challenge for me if I used OOO and it would tired me out. I racked my brain until an idea came into mind.

"Is everybody ready, then HAJIME."

I called out Kabuto zecter as they surrounded me and then charge and me thinking they could attack me before I could do anything but then theres an old saying "too little, too late. Henshin"

**"HENSHIN"**

As the attack connected and when they thought they won, they heard a voice coming out saying

"Cast off"

**"CAST OFF"**

**"CHANGE BETTLE"**

Suddenly the girls that attack me were blown away and there stood me in Kabuto cast off mode, I had to end it quick because they were already up and ready so I hit the button saying "clock up"

**"CLOCK UP"**

Time stood still for me as I quickly attack them with quick slashes to incapacitate them until a voice said

**"CLOCK OVER"**

Once that was finished, the girls dropped down incapacitate by my attack and their blood came out from their wounds, I saw that everyone was shocked at this and then I walked back to the breakroom while the silence swept through the entire stadium.

(comms room)

"What the hell was that, how can he do an **ACCEL TURN, **he isn't a Pandora."

"It's that armour of his, we have got to have it so we can make more of them to win this war."

"And then what." said sister Margret

The people look at her with questionable looks before looking on at the final match

(field)

I stood ready with kabuto zecter because I wanted to end it quick and go back to sleep, I look on at the screen until it stop and my eyes nearly pop out and I guess that could be the same as the rest of the students

(stadium seats)

"Okay, there is now way he can win this one." said Arther

"Maybe he can, you did see what he just did right." Kaho answer

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Kazuya

"You don't know, she is the number 1 Pandora in the entire world ranking." Kaho told Kazuya

"Seriously?"

They both nodded.

(field)

"Okay, someone up there is definitely messing with me." I said. Why, cause this time it was only one opponent but it was my first girlfriend. Yes, my opponent is Chiffon Fairchild.

"Well, this is quite the predicament isn't it." she said as she walked towards the field.

"I guess so." I answer

"hehe, hey do you want to make a bet."

I raised an eyebrow before she continue "It means that the winner can do anything to the loser for one day only."

My eyes widened at the deceleration and so the the rest of the students. She stood there waiting for the match to start and I was conflicted into choosing between to fight or give up because both would be nice and with that my mind went to pervert mode _"damn you pervert god, you planted this so innocent people may be corrupted."_ My thoughts were then broken when the sound of hajime started the match

I quickly done kabuto cast off armour which was somehow possible and block Chiffon's gauntlet like claws lunging at me, when I tried for a midsection swipe, she disappear and then I fell face first to the ground as she appeared behind me with her claws cutting my back as it leaves sparks on it. I got up quickly to dodge a punch aimed at me then rolled to the side to avoid the upward slash at me.

Thinking quick, I then shout out "clock up"

**"CLOCK UP"**

And with that, I quickly attack her when all of a sudden, she open her eyes and manged to block one of my strikes but I kept ongoing because her body couldn't keep up with my speed and I didn't let her use any of their skill. My clock up was over and with that, Chiffon fell to one knee and the crowd became silent and what they saw just now because at that moment, I unknowingly became the top dog in the world ranking because I have just beaten the so called smiling monster which I later figure out in a one on one match. everybody was speechless.

(seats)

"N-n-no way, did he do what I think he did."

"Yep, and it just made him an even bigger target later on."

(comms room)

"Impossible, he just beat one of our best Pandora in a match."

"Did you know about this sister Margret.''

"I'm just as shocked about this as you guys were."

(field)

"Ok, the silence is killing me here." I said to no one in particular as I walked up to Chiffon and her bridal style. A blush formed on her face at the situation she was in and before you know it, I was carrying her to the infirmary and with that ended the competition.

(A week later)

I was walking back to my dorms to rest while thinking about what happen in the last week, a day after the exhibition match, the girls chased me with so much vigor that I had to escaped to the principles room just to stopped them from chasing me for the entire day and after that, sister Margret prepared some tea and snacks because I used her office as an escape room.

Other than that, my bet with Chiffon was apparently on as I won it and she playfully ask when are you gonna order me around with a smile on her face. I sigh about it as I saw Chiffon i the distance with a girl next to her, she was wearing a grey clothing and what looks like a cossack on her head with a blue braided bangs coming out from it.

She waved me over to introduce me to Rana Linchen who was a transfer student from Tibet, I said hello and she did the same. As I was about to go, Chiffon was called to finish some paper work and all of a sudden, I became a tour guide for Rana as she doesn't know where to go. I sigh again and then proceeded to show her to her dorm.

As we were reaching there, I saw Kazuya with Arther and Kaho facing three other Pandora and then I realized the situation as I saw Kaho and Arther being knocked down, Kazuya then used his freezing field for a while before fainting. I was about to go and help him before all of a sudden Rana help fight off the Pandora with quick punches and kicks to them.

After that was done, I went in to see if they were okay. I saw that Kazuya was knocked out and so was Kaho but at least Arther was all right though he may need to check if his little brother was still functioning. I then carried Kaho to the infirmary and Rana did the same to Kazuya, as we were heading towards there I thought to myself

_"This kid is really gonna be the death of me, and if I am seeing this right she has probably got the hots for him. Which will mean she will definitely get in trouble with Satellizer, ohhhh joy this is gonna be fun."_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**And done, so like always review and comment. okay I am gonna stop until here because I want to test out another story first, don't worry because it will be for about two chapters on that one and I will return back to finish this one off.**

**If you one to know about the other story, it will be a naruto x sengoku basara story where naruto found masamune date swords and become the next one eyed warrior.**


End file.
